Worst Blind Date Ever
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Lance is a big shipper of Silver and Lyra, which can be quite troublesome for them. Ethan decided to help them out by setting Lance up for a blind date. His plan might have worked if he hadn't made one terrible mistake...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon

 **Summary:** Lance is a big shipper of Silver and Lyra, which can be quite troublesome for them. Ethan decided to help them out by setting Lance up for a blind date. His plan might have worked if he hadn't made one terrible mistake...

 **Pairing:** Slight Silver/Lyra

 **Warning:** Possible OOCness (though in Lance's case, it's intentional in this fanfic)

I have this silly idea for a fanfic that I couldn't resist to write x3 I don't know why, but I have this silly headcanon that Lance is a big fan of SilverxLyra XD

Before we begin, I'd like to inform you that I'm not bashing Lance in any way. I do like him, it's just so funny to portray him like that sometimes xD

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day at Johto. Ethan decided that he wasn't going to spend the day indoor when the weather was so nice, so he went out and have a little walk with his trusted Marill. Ethan smiled as he walked in the forest, his Marill following him. He stopped when he saw his best friend, Lyra, and her boyfriend all of a sudden. They were running. It looked like they were running away from something or someone. They ran to a nearby tree and hide behind it.

Naturally, Ethan was puzzled by this. He walked to them.

"Can you see him?" Silver asked Lyra, who was peeking from behind the tree.

"No, I think we shook him off."

"Good. He was really annoying." Silver said as he leaned himself against the tree, his arms crossed.

"Um, what's going on, guys?" Ethan asked them, completely confused.

"Hey Ethan." Lyra greeted him, a small smile on her face. Silver just stared at the other boy with no interest, muttering a little "hey" to him. Lyra rubbed the back of her neck as she smiled sheepishly at her friend. "We just ran away from Lance."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Lance was being an idiotic fanboy as usual." Silver explained, clearly irritated. He closed his eyes for a moment. "We were out for a walk. Lyra made me hold her hand, then she kissed me on the cheek. Lance saw us and squealed how "cute" we are. He even wanted to take pictures of us for God's sake! Naturally, we had to get away from him."

Ethan nodded slowly as he understood their situation now. When Lyra decided to help Silver turn a new leaf, they slowly but surely developed a close bond with each other. They went from rivals to friends. The change in their relationship didn't go unnoticed by Ethan and Lance. Lance wasn't surprised when Silver and Lyra became a couple. He have been supportive of their relationship – perhaps too supportive for their taste. The problem is that he tended to get easily excited when he sees them together. Needless to say, Lyra and Silver were surprised to see that side of the usually serious man.

"I swear, he needs a life. Doesn't he have better things to do than stalking us?" Silver opened his eyes. He wished he could just go to the ex-Champion and punch him in the face – well, he could but he's pretty sure that Lyra wouldn't like it if he did.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to act like that. He's just happy for us." Lyra said.

Silver rolled his eyes. "Yes, a little too happy for us." Lyra couldn't deny that. Lance is her friend and she knows that he means it well, but she do wished that he would tone down his "fanboy-mode" whenever he sees them doing something romantic with each other.

Ethan got an idea. An idea he believed would help his friends. "Hey, I know! Maybe we can set him up for a date." He suggested. Silver and Lyra stared curiously at him. The red-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "How exactly would that help us?" He questioned him, quite skeptical of Ethan's idea.

"If Lance goes on a date and everything goes well, he wouldn't spend so much time on you two." Ethan explained, grinning at him.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lyra agreed, smiling at her childhood friend. "Plus, Lance would have someone to love if the date is a success. It's a win-win for all of us."

Silver pondered about the idea. "I suppose it could work." He finally agreed with them. "But if we do go through with this plan, who should he be on a date with?"

"He got a point. We can't just pair him up with anybody." Lyra stated.

"Just leave that to me. You don't have to worry about it one bit." Ethan grinned at them. He felt something tugging on his pants, then he looked down to see it was his Marill who seemed to be getting impatient. He chuckled in amusement before he squatted down to pet the blue Pokemon's head.

He glanced up at the young couple. "I guess I have to leave now. My Marill have never been good at waiting." He chuckled again before he stood up. He and the couple said goodbye to each other before Ethan and his Marill walked away.

Silver glanced at his girlfriend. "Lyra, should we trust him with this plan?"

The brunette girl smiled at him. "Of course, Silver. He's my friend, I'm sure he can help us." She assured him, though he remained skeptical. "Besides, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

* * *

"Lyra, what are we doing here?" Silver asked her as they stood near a cafe. It was afternoon so many people have gathered at the place. Some people were inside the cafe, while others sat by the tables outside. The young boy couldn't understand why they are at a cafe when they should stop Lance's fanboy-tendencies.

Lyra glanced at him. "Ethan told me this morning that he found a date for Lance, and they should meet at this cafe." She explained to him.

"Okay, that makes sense. But you still didn't explain what _we_ are doing here."

"I wanted to see how the date would go." The brunette girl smiled. "Besides, I wanna see who that lucky person is."

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes. He doubted anyone would be that lucky to date the ex-Champion once they sees his fanboy-side. He got taken aback when Lyra suddenly grabbed him by the arm. "Look, there he is." She told him and pointed. The red-haired boy looked in the direction she was pointing and he spotted Lance almost immediately.

Lance was dressed in a different outfit, wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and orange pants. Admittedly, Silver thought it was weird to see the former Champion dressed in casual clothing. Lance looked around after his date, but he didn't seem to have any luck so far. The young couple noticed that he was holding a red rose in his hand.

"Hey guys." The couple turned to see Ethan. He approached them with a smile on his face. "I hope I didn't miss too much, I wanna see if my plan is a success."

"Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. His date hasn't even started yet." Lyra told him.

"Oh good." Ethan was relieved that he didn't miss a single detail of Lance's date. However, his smile faded away. "But you kinda owe me a favor now. It wasn't easy to convince Lance to go on a date, so I gave him an offer that he couldn't resist."

"What's that?" Lyra asked him curiously. Silver didn't like where this is going.

Ethan blushed as he looked away, clearly embarrassed. "I promised him that I would take a picture of you two next time you're doing something romantic."

It was the couple's turn to blush, surprised what they just have been told. Silver face-palmed. "Of course. Why am I not surprised?" He had to resist the urge to walk over to Lance right now and punch him hard in the stomach. "Well, this better be worth it."

"Hey Ethan, who is Lance going on a date with anyway?" Lyra asked him after she recovered from her surprise.

"Oh, you know her. She's one of the female gym leaders." Ethan grinned. That certainly caught her attention; even Silver got curious about the new information. Who could that female gym leader be? "I met her the other day and thought she could be a good match for Lance. She was kinda hard to convince too, but I managed to make her agree. I told her that her date will show up with a red rose."

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "Wait, she don't know who her date is?"

"Nope, and neither does Lance. It's a blind date. It's more exciting that way." Ethan replied, grinning as if he got the best idea in the whole world.

"No wonder they were reluctant about the date." Silver deadpanned. "So, where is she anyway?"

"She's right over there." Ethan pointed at someone in the crowd. "She's holding a red rose too. That way, Lance would know which one of them is his date."

Lyra and Silver looked at the crowd. It wasn't easy to find the woman since there are many people. It took them almost two minutes when something – or rather _someone –_ caught their attention and their eyes widened in surprise.

Clair was there too. She was sitting by one of the tables that were outside. Just like Lance, she was dressed in a different outfit too; she wore a baby blue tank top and black shorts. She was sitting by herself with a bored expression on her face.

Lyra and Silver were surprised to see her, not expecting to see the dragon-type gym leader at the cafe too, but they didn't think too much about it. Maybe she had somehow heard about Lance's date and decided to see how it would go.

However, the young couple learned quickly that it wasn't the case. Their eyes widened in pure horror when they noticed a small yet really important detail about the blue-haired woman.

She was holding a red rose too.

"Isn't she beautiful? She was quite stubborn, but I think she could be a good match for Lance." Ethan smiled, blissfully unaware of his friends' horrified expressions.

They glanced slowly at him. "Um, Ethan...is this woman Lance's date?" Lyra knew that she wouldn't like the answer, but she asked him anyway. Maybe it was because she wanted to be wrong, wanting to believe that she and her boyfriend simply mistook Clair for another woman. For all they know, Clair was just there by coincidence, holding a rose for whatever reason she might have.

However, luck wasn't on her side today. "Yup, that's her." Ethan nodded, still oblivious to the horrified look on her face. "I just hope that he isn't into men, otherwise this would be awkward."

"Trust me, that's your least concern." Lyra muttered under her breath. She glanced back at the table where Clair sat. Her eyes widened again when she saw Lance reached the said table. Lyra knew that she couldn't just stand there and watch. She have to do something. "I gotta stop them!" She exclaimed before she ran to the table where Lance and Clair are.

Ethan got puzzled by her sudden reaction. "What? Why? Lyra, come back!" He exclaimed as he followed after her. Silver smirked at the scene. "This could be fun." He said to himself before he followed after them.

* * *

"Hmm..." Lance looked around. He was being told that he should meet his date at this cafe. However, since many people have gathered at the cafe, finding her was easier said than done.

He isn't sure if the date is such a good idea. He knows that Lyra's friend meant it well, but he isn't interested in dating anyone and the fact that it's a blind date certainly doesn't help. But when Ethan offered him a picture of Lyra and Silver together, he changed his mind.

His attention was caught when he saw someone he knew. "Clair?"

"Lance? What are you doing here?" Clair asked him, surprised to see him here as well.

Lance gave her a small, sheepish smile. "Well, this is quite silly but...I was set up for a blind date."

"Really? You too?" Clair rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "There was this strange kid who thought it was a good idea to set me up for a blind date for some reason. I am certainly not comfortable with the thought of going out with someone who might as well be a complete stranger."

"I know how you feel."

"I only agreed to this date, so he wouldn't keep bugging me."

"Yeah, I did too for same reason."

Clair frowned at him. "They bribed you with "Silvyra"-related stuff, didn't they?"

Lance's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what made you say that? I have no idea what you're talking about." He averted his gaze away from her, his face going as red as a tomato. It was obvious that he was trying to stay cool, but Clair knew better.

"Face it, you're a total fanboy for them. Heck, you'll even take pictures of them if they do things such as holding hands or kissing." Clair sighed. Honestly, she believed Lance's date would do him a favor. This side of him when he sees Lyra and Silver together is both weird and annoying – not to mention that she's pretty sure a grown man shouldn't get that excited over a young couple.

Lance pouted at her, crossing his arms. "It's not my fault that they're such a good match for each other."

Clair rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

There was silence between them. Lance was about to go and find his date – if she even showed up – when he noticed that Clair is holding a red rose. How he hadn't noticed it earlier was beyond him. "Clair, why are you holding a rose?" He asked her curiously.

"Oh, this? The kid who set me up for this date said I should have this. Something about he told my date that I'll be holding a rose." The gym leader explained. "And he told me that my date will show up with a rose too."

Lance smiled. "What a coincidence. I was told the similar...thing..." His smile faded as he trailed off. His and Clair's eyes widened and stared at the flowers in pure horror as they realized the truth.

"You're my date?!" They exclaimed at the same time.

They couldn't believe it. They have been set up for a date with each other?!

"Lance! Clair!" The two adults turned their heads to see Lyra running towards them. They stared as the young Champion approached them, wondering why she seemed to be in a rush. The young girl looked up at them. "Guys, I know this is really awkward, but we can explain."

"Lyra, what's wrong?" Ethan asked her when he caught up with her. "Why do you want to stop their date?"

Lyra was about to explain the reason, but before she could even say a word, she and Ethan got startled when Clair grabbed the young boy roughly on the collar of his jacket. "You!" Ethan got nervous as the blue-haired woman glared intensely at him. He learned quickly that she's terrifying when she's angry. "Is this a joke? You're lucky that you're a child or else you would have suffered the wrath of the dragon master!"

"Clair, please calm down. I don't think he was aware of it." Lance assured her as he and Lyra tried to make her let go of Ethan.

"He better not be! He would be one sick kid if he did know." Clair said as she still held Ethan tightly, not going to let him go anytime soon.

"Clair, please let him go. The whole thing is just a misunderstanding." Lyra pleaded. The older female stared at her, then she looked back at the boy before she reluctantly let him go. Silver walked to them, slightly amused by the scene. "I knew it would be funny." The brunette girl elbowed him, frowning at her boyfriend. He frowned back at her as he rubbed his arm.

"I don't understand, what's going on? Why is she angry at me?" Ethan was completely and utterly confused. He was just trying to help his friends, why are things going wrong? And why did that woman looked like she could have killed him if he wasn't a child?

"Well...you don't know them as well as I do, so you couldn't have known but..." Lyra began awkwardly as she tried to figure out how she can explain this to him. "The thing is that..."

"They're cousins." Silver told him bluntly.

Ethan's eyes widened. "They're cousins?!" He screamed in shock. If the scene with Clair didn't catch the attention of the other people before, the young boy's exclaim certainly would now. He blushed as he realized his embarrassing mistake. "Oh...oh my God, I-I didn't know." He covered his red face with his hands, ashamed of himself. He can't believe that he have accidentally set two cousins up for a date with each other.

After the embarrassing incident, Ethan apologized to Lance and Clair for putting them in an awkward situation while Silver and Lyra explained to them why their friend did what he did. While Lance was more forgiving towards Ethan, Clair still held a grudge against the young boy even though it was just a mistake; Lance and Lyra just know that it will take some time before she can forgive him.

It was the day Ethan decided that he didn't want to be a match-maker anymore.


End file.
